


【锤基】如果弟弟是邪教教主

by kuroba_kasumi



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-17
Updated: 2020-02-17
Packaged: 2021-02-27 20:54:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 29,793
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22772086
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kuroba_kasumi/pseuds/kuroba_kasumi
Summary: 阿斯加德第一同人大手与地球锤基党太太们会师后，亲自领头创作，结果同人文学双双掰弯兄弟俩，粉丝团变助攻团的故事
Relationships: Loki/Thor (Marvel)
Kudos: 70





	1. Chapter 1

Loki百无聊赖地趴在飞船的窗口，盯着外面看不见边的宇宙自娱自乐地抛小刀玩，脸上的表情活像只被惹毛了的猫。在他的背后，阿斯加德的人民正在欢庆新王的登基，饮酒高歌的人群里甚至包括了Banner那个不定时炸弹，一阵阵笑声吵得邪神心烦，他鼓起脸颊挽了个刀花，把白眼翻上了天。  
是谁把我们的仙宫三公主惹成这样的呢？  
事情要从阿斯加德毁灭后开始说起，在他说完“I'm here”之后便被冲过来的傻哥哥抱了个满怀，但那个力道总让Loki觉得Thor不是要表现兄弟爱，而是随时要给他捅个对穿。还好Thor用一大段真心又深情的赞美与剖白打消了Loki拔腿就走的冲动，正当Loki难得地陷入了煽情模式之时，Thor松开了他，双手按在他的肩膀上，深情地望着他的眼睛露出了一个和在萨卡竞技场上一样热情洋溢到有些愚蠢的笑容，然后用非常性感低沉的认真语气对他说：  
“弟弟，Hulk也和我们在一起哦，他现在会说话了！怎么样，不想去看看他吗？”  
“……”冷静，冷静，Loki死死地盯着Thor脸上笑出来的褶子以让自己冷静下来，毕竟在一艘密闭的宇宙飞船上谋杀刚刚觉醒神力的王储看起来是个十分不明智的抉择。  
在邪神用赌咒发誓表明了自己“有Hulk没我”、“一船岂容二绿”的坚定立场，并竭力规劝自家哥哥把那个玩意锁到飞船后面的行李仓里去之后，终于听不下去的女武神拎着酒瓶过来敲他们的门，汇报了绿巨人经过自身的一系列努力已经成功变回了温良博士的好消息，唯一美中不足的就只有他身上残留的那条斯塔克高级定制内裤。于是雷神左哄右劝，花言巧语一路高歌，从Loki在登基仪式上的重要性扯到自己不能看不见他的心情，终于把弟弟骗出了屋子和所有人待在了一起。  
然后，就把他给忘了。  
对的，没错。有了酒有了派对有了哥们，就忘了弟弟。  
呸，你们男人什么时候都是一个样。  
Loki有时候真想把自己哥哥的脑子掀开看看里面到底都有些什么，难道他觉得在这种情况下，还会有什么人来搭理他吗？或者说他真的觉得自己能够和谐地融入到一个正义英雄的胜利庆功会中去吗？  
哦，我可悲的哥哥，在阿斯加德可没有什么人希望和诡计之神待在一起。  
Loki虽然一直喊着自己是救世主，可心里却十分明白这一点。但Thor却似乎正相反，他是真的相信所有人都和他一样爱他亲爱的弟弟的，有时候甚至信到了有点蠢的地步。  
愚蠢。Loki盯着窗户倒映出来的雷神的身影，在心里偷偷做出了评价：愚蠢……却并不令人讨厌。  
也许正是这种隐隐让Loki感到心底发暖的举动，才让他在自己都想不明白的情况下“嗖”的一声毅然回到了Thor身边，还傻乎乎地留在原地让他抱，甚至傻乎乎地跟着他来到了这个聚会上。  
然后被晾在角落里。  
故事绕了一圈又回到了起点。  
Loki咬着牙维持着面壁的姿势，手里幻化出来的雷神人偶已经被他捅了无数刀，连棉花都漏出来了。Thor是想怎样？非要逼自己亲自去找他吗？难道他不应该主动一点，凑过来感谢自己协助他的事情吗？Loki完全没有注意到自己此时正像个中庭怨妇一样在碎碎念，只是下意识地将手里的人偶撕得更碎了一点。  
“Loki！Bro！你一个人在这里做什么？”  
仿佛是终于受到了那个人偶身上千疮百孔的肾的召唤，Thor端着一杯酒走了过来，他脸上的伤还未痊愈，却始终挂着一个极其鼓舞人心的、对未来充满期待的笑容。Loki一直觉得Thor的笑像阳光一样耀眼刺目，虽然他喜欢金灿灿的雕塑，但奥丁在上，Thor的笑却总能让他产生焦躁的心情，而他不喜欢这种感觉。  
Loki不动声色的错开视线，悄咪咪地把手里的人偶毁尸灭迹，装出一副悠然自得的样子挑眉看向窗外：“没什么，我只是在想接下来我们要去哪里罢了。”  
“去哪里？还用问吗，当然是去中庭了！”Thor回给他一个傻乎乎而充满自信的笑容，“相信我在复仇者的伙伴们也会帮助我们重建阿斯加德的。”  
是哪只肾给你的自信？？？Loki的翻白眼技巧几乎快要跟Tony一样炉火纯青了，先不提他所谓“复仇者的伙伴们”是否真的会愿意为他擦屁股，单是那个马脸法师就怕是要被气到自杀，好不容易送走了两个，又迎回来一窝——兔子的繁殖速度也比不过阿斯加德集体移民的增值速度。  
而他真的、真的、真的很讨厌自由落体，这么多年这么多次，他已经掉够了。  
像是看出了Loki的腹诽，Thor冲他挤了挤眼睛，偷偷指了指背后的Banner：“别忘了他和我们在一起呢，只要告诉Tony这个消息，他肯定会帮我们解决飞船落地的问题的——其余的之后再说也不迟。”  
哦，真对不起，他还真忘了。  
不知为何Loki总是自动把大脑中跟这个人有关的记忆删除，他微微睁大了眼睛，开始认真打量起了自己的兄长。这不是他的错觉，自从公主头被剪掉后，这个大胸肌肉男的双商就直线上涨，仿佛真像他说的那样“肌肉就是脑子，所以我全身都是脑子”。而不像Thor开始用奶子当脑子，自从待在Thor身边后，Loki的智商反而直线下降，不但被哥哥坑了无数次，情绪也总是受Thor一举一动的影响，变得越来越被动，简直就是越活越幼稚。  
不，这样不好，不理智是一个计谋家的大敌，Loki曾无数次这样告诫自己，但心口盘旋的焦躁感并没有减少分毫。Thor张了张嘴似乎想说什么，却突然被面前出现的光圈打断了，那个圈里只露出奇异博士的半张脸，上面的每一道抬头纹里都透着一股浓浓的忧郁和绝望之情：“告诉我，Thor Odinson，以你们现在的航线来看，你和你的这一船人并不是想降落到地球上，只是想穿过地心然后开得远远的，再也不回来了，对吗？”  
“呃……不，其实我们就是在往地球走，听着，这里面有个很复杂的故事，Hela还有高天尊然后——”Thor看起来有些尴尬，抬起手企图解释。但对方自私捏了捏鼻梁，叹了一口气阻止了他：“我不想知道都发生了些什么，我也没打算指望你们这些神会遵守诺言，让我们把这个问题变得简单点，给我一个理由就好。”  
Thor思索了一下，似乎是又想提及Banner又想讲个笑话缓和一下气氛，于是他露出一个友善的笑容，吐出了两个词：“Hulk smash？”  
“@*+&$%#！”Loki清楚地听见奇异博士念了句听起来最像脏话的咒语。  
“我是让你给我一个放你们进来的理由，不是驱逐你们的理由！”  
这次Thor思考的时间更久了，然后像是想到了什么很满意的答案一样坚定地抬起了头，给出了下面这个答案：“We have a Loki.”  
对面的法师一个抬手，那个火花带闪电的圈就“啪”地闭死了，临关闭前还扔了一个卫星电话出来，上面是已经拨通的Tony Stark的号码。  
那意思就是：找你家钢铁侠去吧，爱咋咋老子不管了！去他娘的世界！去他娘的地球！！  
Loki抬手捂住半边脸，努力不让自己露出纠结和崩溃掺半的神情。  
他刚刚竟然有一瞬间觉得Thor智商在线了？不存在的，Odin家的脑子明明就是隔代遗传的，还传女不传男。  
Loki靠在窗户上听着Thor想方设法地跟Tony联络，然后开始对着人群做移民前的鼓励讲演，看着下面的人投给Thor的热切的眼神，Loki终于明白了他的焦躁感是从何而来。  
自从这次Thor回来后，他就失去了那种作为众人焦点的感觉，从主角变成了一个无足轻重的配角。以前在阿斯加德，就算一半的人是来看话剧的，但最起码剧本是他自己写的，人群也将他围在最中央。而在萨卡的时候他也是社交小王子，把高天尊哄得一愣一愣的乖乖掏钱给他买衣服。但是现在，这一切，都被Thor带走了。  
他又变得和之前一样了，哦不，甚至比之前还要惨，就连当反派蹲监狱的时候还有好几个狱卒一直看着他呢，但现在，就算他安静地打开舱门原地旋转七百二十度跳出去都不会有人注意到。  
去他娘的英雄和救世主。  
Loki的手在口袋里的宇宙魔方上打转，在心权衡着一走了之和无动于衷的价值，就在这时Thor拍了拍他的肩膀，很严肃地喊他的名字：“Loki，我现在有件重要的事情需要你的帮助。”  
Loki心里的满足感和表现欲瞬间飚到最高，他松开手装出一副满不在乎的神色，气定神闲地问道：“什么事呀，哥哥？”  
“你能帮所有阿斯加德人变出一套地球的衣服吗？我们现在这样子太显眼了。”  
“……”  
“不过不要你上次那套，那套衣服颜色太丑了，样式也怪得要命。”  
“……”  
Loki发誓，如果他是Banner，现在已经绿得不能再绿了，饱和度爆炸的那种绿。  
最后Loki怨声载道地给所有人安了一套斯塔克高级西装，模板就是博士之前身上那套，搞得他们看起来活脱脱一个土豪家族的黑道打手团。经钢铁侠亲口安排，会有人帮他们处理民众的问题，而Banner和Thor要尽快赶去复仇者总部。  
顺便押着Loki。  
“找几条锁链给他绑上，绑得好看点”，这是他的原话。  
Loki已经在心里把这个矮子蝼蚁扎了个透心凉。  
锁链是没有条件了，但是Loki该去还是得去。他们三人着陆后就开始往斯塔克大厦赶，在一个红绿灯下，熟悉的场景又一次发生了，两个女孩子举着手机凑过来，笑眯眯地问他们可不可以拍照。  
“当然可以！”Thor一脸微笑地答应下来，伸出手打算去接手机。Loki连忙嫌弃地躲到一边去，巴不得地上再来个圈把自己吞了。  
可就在这时，变故发生了。  
女孩子们有些尴尬地避开了Thor伸过来的手，指了指站在一边的Loki：“那个……我们指的是他。”  
Thor闻言当场石化在原地，Loki有些惊讶地挑了挑眉，Thor被无视而自己被关注的兴奋感让他瞬间原谅了这些蝼蚁的失礼之举，默许了她们凑过来和自己拍了张合影。女孩们十分激动地向他表示了感谢：“天哪真是太幸运了！竟然能碰上本人……基神本人啊！”“Thanks，Loki！we love you！”  
Loki脸上表现出一副处变不惊的绅士姿态，心里却被勾起了兴趣，要知道他上一次到地球来时可是人人喊打，这之间到底经历了什么，能让这群中庭人眼中出现对他的崇拜之色？  
那两个女孩子互相推攘了一番，终于有一个鼓起勇气上前来：“那个……我们今天正好有一个Loki Only的漫展，如果、如果可以的话，您是否愿意来看一看呢？如果能请到您作为嘉宾出席的话，天呐！大家一定会高兴疯的！！”  
虽然那句话里充满了Loki无法理解的词汇，但他的本能感觉到这一定很有趣，还有什么能比找乐子更加吸引这位邪神的呢？比起被带去复仇者基地看管起来，倒不如去看看在中庭到底发生了什么。更何况对方是些手无缚鸡之力的蝼蚁，无法对自己造成威胁不说，现在看来似乎还对自己有种狂热的崇拜，如果不加以利用简直都对不起自己。于是Loki对着Thor耸耸肩，做了个无奈的表情：“你也看到了，哥哥，不是我的错，实在是中庭人盛情难却。你不是对我说过吗，‘要对他们礼貌一点’，我觉得贸然回绝这几位女孩子的邀请实在是太失礼了，不是吗？还是说，你想拒绝你弟弟我……这难得的请求……？”他故意把最后几个音的语气软软扬了上去，绿宝石般的眼睛里全是水淋淋的委屈，仿佛自己是个无辜的受害者，要是Thor敢说一句不，他下一秒就会哭出来一样。  
Thor还没来得及说不，边上的妹子们就先炸了，纷纷露出了动容的神情，看向Thor的表情苦大仇深到仿佛他是个什么罪大恶极的强暴犯。还没等Thor阻止，两个妹子便一左一右充满保护欲地把Loki拉走了。Banner站在原地一动不动，仿佛已经震惊到失去了语言能力。而Thor只来得及伸出一只尔康手，一声“Loki”喊得比在萨卡星上那次还要无力。  
Loki回过头，露出了一个得意的微笑，对他们摆了摆手，随后扬长而去。  
TBC.


	2. Chapter 2

“你是想说，你们两个人四只眼睛，就这么让小鹿斑比溜掉了？”Tony不可置信地盯着两手空空出现在他面前的Thor和Banner，如果他的大眼睛是掌心炮，那此时这两个人身上已经被烧出几个大洞了。  
Thor有些尴尬地抓了抓头发，企图辩解：“嘿，我……我只是一时没有反应过来，你是没有看见那几个中庭姑娘有多——”  
“是啊，是啊，雷霆之神打不过两个穿着高跟鞋的地球小姑娘，这是大家都知道的事实。”Tony态度明显地敷衍了他，转身面朝他的电脑，打了个响指，“Jarvis，帮我调监控——你刚刚说他去哪了来着？”  
“好像是什么……漫展？”Thor努力回忆听到的词汇，而Tony在听到那个答案的瞬间一合手“啪”地把投影关上了，脸上的表情复杂而一言难尽，仿佛看到自己一直想去的肥肠店建在肛肠科医院的旁边一样。他沉默了一会儿，打了个寒战，不停地摇着头：“算了算了，我不是很想看到那个鬼地方的样子，那些人就是一群疯子。你也不用担心你弟弟会对她们做什么了，说实话，我觉得他不被她们怎么样就谢天谢地了。”  
“什么？！会发生什么？我就不该放Loki跟她们走的！那是什么地方？”Thor用自己厚得掉渣的弟控滤镜准确过滤出了Tony话里最没有营养的部分，紧张地冲上去抓着他的肩膀就是一顿狂摇。Tony的白眼被他摇上了天，不得不提高音量保命：“他没事！傻大个！放松！他好的很！自从那些‘电影’出现，这个星球就整个疯掉了。”  
“……电影？”雷神露出了茫然的表情，Tony像发现了什么好玩的事一样兴奋了起来：“哦？你还不知道啊，我不介意给你科普一下。这事都是自从有人——”他停顿了一下，意味深长地看了Banner一眼，博士立刻往后蹭了两步躲在了Thor的肌肉后面，“把复仇者内部的各种事情写成故事发到了自己的社交网站上——我真奇怪神盾局的狙击手怎么还没有干掉这位‘热心民众’——后，网友们似乎都很喜欢这些故事，于是这个人就越发越多停不住手，甚至上升到了我们每一个人的故事上，最近比较火的就是你和你家弟弟的故事了，你们在阿斯加德和地球缠缠绵绵的往事现在人尽皆知。”  
“Banner？！你是怎么知道我和Loki在阿斯加德的事的？”Thor一脸震惊地回头去看他，Banner一缩脖子举起双手：“这真的不能怪我！你每次喝醉就开始单曲循环这些破事，我最起码都听了有二十三次了，而你知道我管不住自己的嘴！”  
Tony喜闻乐见地微笑起来：“看得人越来越多，总有几个会点黑科技的家伙，用你们的影像提取了信息，把网上那些故事进行些艺术加工后，用电脑创造合成出了视频。不过别说，那些电影看起来还蛮像回事，跟你们亲自去演了没差。现在‘雷神系列’都出到三了，他们动作也是够快的，你们刚回来视频就做完了，诸神黄昏？嗯？”  
Thor像头狮子一样迅速回头去看Banner，剧透博士吓得又退了一步：“别看我！在飞船上很无聊的，我就跟你们那个看门的兄弟聊了聊，手边还又有手机又有网，顺其自然就……说起来为什么那个飞船上会有WiFi？高天尊也太会玩了吧？还有Tony！不要公报私仇！你的事跟我没关系，那部分是Peter发出去的！”  
Thor已经没心情去想绿巨人那个状态下Banner到底是把手机藏在了哪，他努力理清脑中巨大的信息量：“你的意思是……我，还有Loki之前做的事基本都被中庭的人知道了？”  
“嗯哼~”Tony一点头，颇有几分“倒霉的人终于变成你了”的幸灾乐祸感。但下一秒Thor就又紧张了起来：“怎么办？！他们不会把Loki当成坏人吧！他只是喜欢恶作剧而已，并不是真的——”  
“不，正相反。”便秘的表情又回到了Tony脸上，“他……他们……爱他爱得似乎有点过了头。”

这个地方简直就是Odin的藏宝室。  
Loki神生难得体会到了被震撼到的感觉。  
整个大厅里挤满了人，而墙上到处挂着他的海报，一张比一张帅气，他的衣服和头盔的仿制品被高高摆放在玻璃柜里，和他有关的小饰品到处都是，正被争抢购买着。  
Loki一边被身边的妹子带着往里面走，一边不断打量着周围的一切，在看到一家店铺挂起来的等身抱枕上有些微妙的图片后，他眯起眼睛，长长地“喔”了一身。  
这些人比他想象得还要疯狂。  
邪神并不在意这种尺度，崇拜就意味着献身，狂热和欲望两位一体，对于追求享乐的诡计之神来说，被拿去给人yy一两下无伤大雅，他迫切在意的是出现现在这幅场面的原因。女孩子敬业地为他介绍着背景，并拿出手机调出视频来给他看，还贴心地为他解释着：“这就是最新出的电影了，没有想到我们刚看完就能在街上碰到基神真人……”  
“‘Thor’？”Loki盯着那个视频的标题，有些嫌弃地皱起了眉。妹子立刻疯狂摇头：“不要在意这些细节！我可是从第一部就粉的你！虽然是反派出场还少，但我们眼中只有Loki！根本看不到其他的角色！！”  
Loki虽然中二的内心受到了极大的满足，却还是维持着形象不置可否地伸出一根手指戳开了那个视频，随手拖了两下进度条就看到了自己说的那句“I'm here”，条件反射地把手机扣上了，然后在心里把偷窥狂海姆达尔骂了个半死。  
不过还好这里有足够的东西去分散他的注意力，Loki注意到了一家手办店，他细细端详着那个精致的人偶，一颗沉迷雕塑的心跃跃欲试。不远处舞台上几个coser正演着舞台剧，这种神似阿斯加德洛基之殇话剧的表演形式很快吸引了Loki，他站在台下看了一阵，发出了一声同人大手高处不胜寒的叹息。  
这剧本，要是让他来写，肯定能更加戏剧化。  
不过作为中庭的蝼蚁，能做到这地步已经很值得嘉奖了。Loki完全没意识到自己对所谓蝼蚁的态度已经发生了一次一百八十度大转弯，他在舞台剧人员退场后理了理自己身上的黑西装，慢悠悠地晃到了台上。  
在他站定的那一刻，吵杂的会场一瞬间变得寂静无声，所有人都呆呆地盯着他，像是完全没反应过来发生了什么一样。  
“I'm Loki，”Loki尝试着开口，对着台下的人高傲的抬起了头，无需麦克，他的声音通过魔法的加持直接传遍了整个会场，“from Asgard.”  
在三秒钟的沉默后，大厅里的所有人爆发出了从未有过的热烈欢呼，人们争相挤到舞台跟前，伸出手企图去触碰他，各种尖叫声不绝于耳：  
“天哪是Loki！！！Loki啊！！！”  
“Loki you are GOD！！！”  
“Oh my god！Oh my god！！”  
Loki非常满意这种反应，这跟他上一次来的时候待遇可是千差万别，他对着人群抬起双手，做了个“你们早该如此的表情”：“You should let me ruled you when you had the chance.”  
“来统治我们吧！求你了！！”  
“天啊我们爱你Loki！！！”  
Loki看着跃动的人群，恶趣味涌上心头，突然就想测试一下这些“信徒”们能为他做到哪一步，于是他伸出手指向一个方向的人群，喊了句：“Kneel！”  
话音刚落，那片人就“唰”地跪了一片，脸上还带着抖M般兴奋的笑容。  
这真是出乎意料，Loki心里兴奋地已经快要上天了，各种鬼主意在他脑子里层出不穷，如此忠心的一群人不加以利用简直是暴殄天物。他优雅地竖起一根手指“嘘”了一声，视线扫视过人群：“Claim loyalty to me, and I will give you what you need.”  
“好好好你说什么都是对的！！效忠效忠我整个人都是你的啊啊啊！！！”  
“We need youuuuu！！！”  
“My wife loves you！Like me！！”  
最后那句差点让Loki直接笑出来，他像只被哄高兴了的猫一样满意地颔首，祖母绿的眼睛充满了惑人心智的光芒：“Say my name.”  
“Loki！”  
“Say my name！”  
“Loki！！！”  
“SAY MY NAME！！！”  
“LOKI！！！”  
“Well, it seems I have an army.”  
伴随着Loki话音的落下，全场的欢呼声瞬间响彻云霄，成功填满了Loki那颗因为哥哥登基而有点失落的脆弱心灵。  
要是有复仇者的成员现在在这，怕不是要直接崩溃。这是个反派啊！你们醒醒！！我们那么认真为了你们而战斗究竟是为了什么啊？！！  
被洗脑的地球人们表示自己听不见，什么美国队长，什么地球正义，有美色真的是可以为所欲为的。  
TBC.


	3. Chapter 3

刚做完传销洗脑演讲的Loki小公主现在心情大好地在漫展会场里散步，一大波人偷偷地跟在他后面举着手机暗搓搓地拍啊拍。对于一个阿斯加德土著来说，中庭的很多东西都很新奇，但这完全挡不住Loki惊人的学习吸收能力和这一大群敬业的志愿讲解员，这点与他那个来了地球那么多次还没有学会手机开机方法的哥哥完全不同。Loki在一个摊位面前停下脚步，这名摊主也是个女孩子，但在Loki出现在她视野内的瞬间，她就立刻用堪比快银般的速度把桌子上的所有东西都撸到地上去了，然后倾斜过身体来挡住那些东西。她对着Loki绽开一个充满着心虚的八颗牙笑容：“您好，基妹咳咳不基神，请问我有什么能帮到您的吗？”  
Loki只来得及看到那是一些书籍类的小薄本。  
“你藏了什么？”这种欲盖弥彰的态度反而勾起了Loki的好奇心，妹子“啊哈哈哈哈”了一阵：“……只是一些小说和漫画类的东西，再次创作的……经典场景什么的。”似乎是怕Loki不相信，她又添上了一句，“就像您写的话剧剧本一样。”  
Loki挑起眉，半信半疑地被说服了，妹子见他神色无异，偷偷擦去头上不存在的冷汗，忽然她像想到了什么有趣的主意一样激动地站起来：“Lo、Loki大大，我叫Elizabeth，你可以叫我Liz，我是锤——不不，我是Loki同人社团的社长，我们社团的宗旨就是创造像话剧剧本一样的故事，以争取让所有时间线里的基神都获得H——HE的结局！听说大大也爱好写同人，如果不嫌弃，可以来当我们社团的荣誉社长吗？刚好我们马上就有一次社团聚会，不麻烦的话您可以跟我一起去看看的，社团里的大家都是您的脑残粉呢！”  
Loki几乎立刻就被这一番话勾起了兴趣，在阿斯加德时他就热衷于写剧本，最快的时候一周能写四个版本，每版的分场和台词还都不一样，但没有人看好他的爱好，就连话剧团的人最后都受不了了，说人员有限实在排练不过来，他才堪堪作罢。  
“所以要来吗？”Elizabeth锲而不舍地向偶像卖着安利，满脑子想的都是社团姐妹们见到Loki后激情澎湃产出的黄色废料，而完全没考虑过被邪神发现她们同人本的严重后果。  
对于Loki，与其回去受Thor和Tony Stark的气，任何地点现在都是更佳选择。“好呀。”他听见自己这样说。

雷神现在正在复仇者总部里急得团团转，Tony站在离他十米远的沙发上嫌弃地皱皱鼻子，捏起一个撒了彩虹碎糖的草莓甜甜圈：“消停点，你弟弟都多大的人了，又不是会走丢的小屁孩，等他玩够了就回来了。”  
“但是Tony你刚刚明明比我还急。”Thor投给他一个疑惑的眼神，Tony干咳两声移开视线：“我突然想通了，反正我是不会管这事了，要找你自己去找。”  
实际上半个小时前Tony就知道Loki在哪了，因为那个邪教一样的视频几乎席卷了整个互联网，他只看了一眼就觉得肝疼，再给他两打甜甜圈作报酬他都不愿意靠近那个地方。就算奇异博士十分钟打了八个光圈电话来嘲讽他到底把Loki管到哪去了，再这样下去地球不被Loki统治也被Loki洗脑了，Tony还是不想管。  
死也不想。  
因为自从美国队长带着他的老伴回到复仇者总部来，Tony就过上了经常要为失了智的冬兵和徇私枉法的队长赔钱、帮忙、善后、走关系，还顺带要被他们闪瞎眼的日子，因此他现在对处理前反派家属的事务有着一种本能的抵抗心理。  
他的原话是：“别的土豪都是包养小白脸用来搞，我呢，我养了一打的小白脸，然后花着钱让你们互相搞——你不算小白脸，猎鹰，另外你也没有对象可搞——而我自己真正的小白脸却反过来负责养我，还既没有脸，也不能搞。朋友们，尤其是你，罗大盾，我的忍耐是有限度的。”  
于是他委婉地镇压了奇异博士的抗议，最后对方气得连连感叹这一届人类不行，三观跑偏得太轻易。Tony则顺势安慰他表示别气了不行我去给你买两个桔子？然后被毅然挂了电话。  
Tony心里苦，Tony不说。他用百元大钞拭去自己有钱人的泪水，决定哪天去找Banner一起给Jarvis造个实体，一定要把这些仇通通闪回去。

地球上某一个地方的社团活动室里，气氛出乎意料的和谐，来自阿斯加德的神祗和中庭的妹子们并排趴在一个Loki的全身手办面前，表情严肃的仿佛在讨论什么国家大事，可说出来的内容却完全不是这回事。  
“你看这里，这个战服的细节就不够精致，而且如果你们使用这种低级方法连接布料的话，无法完全体现出披风自身流畅的线条。”  
“哦哦哦哦受教了，那如果这样缝是不是就会好一点？”  
“对，就这样，另外把头盔做得再金一点，现在有点偏银。”  
“好的好的！”  
这个再普通不过的锤基社团在经历了最初的炸裂后已经逐渐冷静了下来，Loki迅速而再正常不过地融入了这种设定，然后开始给各种与他有关的产品提建设性意见——当然，和Thor有关的东西早已被所有人藏了个干净，不然她们恐怕会被Loki直接干掉。虽然被Loki干掉也是一种无怨无悔至高无上的荣耀，但是死了就没法继续舔Loki的颜了啊！！！难道不是吗？！  
Elizabeth带着一种老母亲的慈祥看着兴奋的社团太太们，Loki正坐在有人给他搬来的单人沙发上，马上又有人递上附了勺子的布丁，右手边还有一盘剥好皮的葡萄。而作为这种仆人环绕侍奉生活的回礼，Loki一边享受，一边回答妹子们提出的各种问题。  
这种美好又和谐的氛围持续了半个小时，直到Loki突然从沙发的夹缝里翻出一个本子。  
即使是视力再不好的人，也看得到那上面写着：“Thorki，PWP，NC-17”几个大字。  
啊，死定了，这是所有人心里一闪而过的想法。  
Elizabeth身为社长身先士卒地企图去把那玩意从Loki手里抢回来，但Loki怎么可能让她如愿，手一抬就让她扑了个空。他颇感兴趣地扫了眼指间的漫画：“我就觉得你们藏了什么东西，有什么是不能让我知道的吗？”  
“没没没有不不不Loki大大你不会想看的相信我！！！”  
Loki不听，带着戏谑的心情悠悠然翻开了第一页，然后他的笑容就僵在了脸上，眼睛里充满了震惊的神色，他不敢相信似地又翻了两页，然后直接施了个法术把那个本子化成了灰烬。  
不知从哪传来一声令人心碎的啜泣：“那可是……我的CP展前50名限定版无通贩纪念本啊……”  
真是闻者伤心，见者落泪。  
Loki像被吓到了一样缩了一下，用控诉的眼神扫过面前的每一个人，话都有点说不利索了：“你、我、这个……难道你们就是这么看待我和、和Thor的关系的？！开什么玩笑！这怎么可能！！”  
大概是几百年来第一次见到有人这样解读他和自己兄长（虽然不是亲生的）的关系，而且自己还是在下面婉转呻吟的那个，小王子现在的三观已经不可以用山崩地裂来形容了，这简直比Hulk脚丫下面的一块小饼干还要碎。  
大概是带上了一种破罐破摔的心情，Elizabeth自暴自弃大言不惭理直气壮地承认了，甚至还倒打一耙：“没错！我们就是相信你和Thor之间有着神圣的爱情！难道不是吗？”  
“简直可笑，我和Thor之前难道不一直是仇敌的关系吗？”Loki自认为十分气愤地反驳，却完全没有意识到自己连耳朵尖都已经红透了，样子看起来不像勃然大怒而更像是恼羞成怒。下面的妹子听了纷纷恨铁不成钢地摇头，争相反驳起来：  
“仇敌？既然是敌对关系你们怎么总组团去打怪啊？”  
“看看队长和吧唧就知道，这年头滚到正派床上去的反派难道还少吗？”  
“但是、但是……Thor和我可是兄弟，你们中庭难道不是很看重伦理关系的吗？”Loki咬牙死不妥协，企图从 本土文化上打倒对方，却只收获到了更多嘲讽。  
“反正又不是亲生的，话说回来就算是亲生的也很萌啊。”  
“我们表面上先承认这是兄弟情，实际上我们都知道这他妈是爱情。”  
“我根本不爱他！”Loki有点崩溃地脱口而出，Elizabeth同情地看着他：“当年是谁自己说‘我比你们都更爱Thor’的？不会是时间太久忘了吧？”  
“但我指的是亲情！不是这种……这种肉体关系！”Loki完全没有注意到自己引以为傲的逻辑正被这群妹子带得越跑越偏，一步步地往坑里掉下去了。  
“怎么可能不是爱情？那你还总在人家背后用那种小眼神偷偷看人家。”  
“哥哥谈了个女朋友都把自己气哭了，那不是吃醋是什么？”  
“还有本来能把哥哥直接烧死，却非要傲娇地pia飞人家，这不就是摆明了不想杀吗？”  
“还总和人家女朋友争着抢答哥哥的问话。”  
“Thor一来找你组队屁颠屁颠就去了，把反派的身份置于何处？”  
“还又索吻又要抱抱的，身为法师不施法术总跟人家玩近战，近战就近战吧捅肾还用最小的刀。也就是Thor爱你爱得深沉，人家都能和Hulk打成平手了，跟你交战的时候还总是一副势均力敌的样子，宠上天放水放到手软啊有没有。”  
九界第一的银舌头就这么被一群妹子一句一句说的哑口无言，甚至还有点被说服了，总有种虽然哪里不太对但是好有道理的感觉？？？  
Loki深感这样下去不行，自己要完，于是开始口不择言起来：“够了！！就凭你们？理解我的事？就连你们正统的北欧神话都记载得乱七八糟，你们又能了解我什么？！！”  
听到这句问话，大家安静下来，Elizabeth的神情突然认真起来，她迎视了回去，那个表情里带着一点Loki看不懂的心疼：“不，我们知道的。Loki Odinson敏感而脆弱，却又自尊而自傲，你不是真的热爱作恶，只是想要得到Odin的认可，你爱Frigg，爱Thor，用情颇深却始终不愿承认。还有其他很多很多，不要因为我们这些蝼蚁只看过几部关于你的电影，就小瞧我们对你的爱啊。”  
Loki张了张嘴，却再说不出什么反驳的话语。  
了解他？真是可笑。那所谓短短几个小时的电影，全部加起来有他出场的时间也不到二十四个小时，换句话说，这些中庭人“认识”他的时间还不足一天。  
可她们却用那短短几个小时彻底看透了他，把他拼命藏起来的东西通通挖了出来。  
这让他没办法去恨她们。  
而相比某个一千多年都没有一点长进的人，Loki咬着牙摸了摸口袋里的匕首，想捅肾的冲动刷到了历史新高。  
此刻的Loki难得体会到了无可奈何的心情，在心里叹了口气，打算随她们去了，但这种妥协并不表示他认同她们的观点，他可能是爱着Thor，但绝不可能是“那种”爱上了Thor，绝不！坚决不可能！！他不承认！那都是过度解读！！  
他只是很满意这些蝼蚁的服侍而给出了一点甜头而已，是的，没错，他承认过对他忠诚他就会给她们想要的，这只不过是在兑现诺言罢了，只是这样而已。  
Loki此时还完全没有意识到，自己身为一个邪神什么时候遵守过诺言，而不反驳就已经是默认的开始了，他也无论如何想不到，自己马上就要在一条错误的路上狂奔到底了。  
Amen，愿Odin保佑这个迷途的灵魂。  
TBC.


	4. Chapter 4

在Thor几乎要因为焦虑而把复联总部拆了之前，出乎所有人意料地，Loki自己主动回到了这里，而且比之前看起来还要乖了一些。  
深谙内情的Tony当然毫不意外，说实话Loki在那里呆的时间反而长得超出了他的预想，他本以为小鹿斑比被那些狂热创造吓到后会立刻哭着回来投入他兄长的怀抱的。  
Loki的归来显然让Thor松了一口气，不知出于怎样的心理，他总觉得比起Loki对中庭的威胁，反而是中庭人对Loki的负面影响更值得他担心。自从兄弟二人一起打败了Hela，Thor就自动把Loki归在了“啊以后会乖乖和哥哥待在一起呢”的脑回路里，以至于Loki和别人扬长而去并久久不归时，他产生了一种被弟弟抛弃或者是嫌弃的忧郁感，直接导致现在一看到Loki就黏了上去，寸步不离地看着他不让他再溜掉。  
Loki心情复杂。  
他是因为不想跟那些疯掉的中庭人待在一起继续被迫欣赏自己和哥哥的狂野色情作品才回来的，结果却更糟了。Thor像只大型金毛犬一样跟在他身后，就连上个厕所也站在他背后三步远的地方，这反而让他更难受了。尤其是当他脑子里全都是这样那样这样那样的东西时，这种视奸一般的看管让他浑身起鸡皮疙瘩。  
“哥哥，”当这种情况发生第三次时，Loki终于忍不住了，“我说过不会再做出任何对中庭有威胁的事了，你可以不用一直这样监视着我，还是说你就这样信不过我？”  
面对Loki那双绿宝石一样的眼睛里直挺挺的控诉，Thor心里委屈得要命，但他又没法说自己只是想和弟弟待在一起，而不是怕他搞事情。Loki视线里毫不掩饰的反感和嫌弃让Thor泪直往心里流，哦我的天呐，我最可爱的弟弟竟然讨厌我了。  
一定都是那些中庭人的错。  
兄弟俩风马牛毫不相及的脑回路各自绕地球一圈后，奇迹般地又回到了同一起跑线上。Loki干咳一声避开Thor火辣辣的视线，自认为退了一步大度地摆摆手：“你要是真不放心，就让那个人形兵器看着我吧，这样总行了吧？”  
这场出发点和结束点都很奇怪的辩论以Loki和Bucky挤到了同一张沙发上画上了句号，Steve和Thor十分怕这两个人一言不合打起来，时不时找些借口端着东西路过，却只看到异常和谐的画面。Loki百无聊赖地四仰八叉瘫在椅背上，拄着脸盯着Bucky的钢铁手臂发呆。Bucky一副日常不高兴的样子，缩在沙发里啃李子，但并没有反感身边的人，甚至被盯久了还会停下来，主动递一个李子过去。Loki有些惊讶地抬眼看了他一眼，从容地接过去，优雅地吃了起来。  
Thor觉得那个李子一定是酸的，因为他现在没缘由地牙疼，心里的天平在“弟弟交到朋友了”和“弟弟不跟自己最亲近了”间疯狂摇摆。  
只有身边一样捂住嘴默默流泪的美国队长能稍稍安慰到他。  
“Bucky都……没有主动……给我吃过李子……”  
复仇者联盟的内部团结又一次因为邪神而岌岌而危。

像这样在这栋楼里呆了几天，Loki终于受不了了，每天无聊到死，还24小时处于Stark的监视之下，日常活动就是受到各位复仇者的白眼，还要夹着尾巴躲开Banner的行程。Bucky虽然不另眼看他但也不是个爱讲话的人，没有人搭理他，没有人服侍他，没有人赞美他，甚至连零食都没人愿意给他买。就连Thor都时常忙着拯救世界而把他一个人晾在家里。  
没人哄的邪神表示自己非常不高兴。  
受到罪恶欲望诱惑的Loki立刻将往昔的伤痛抛之脑后，又溜回了那个社团总部，受到了信徒们的一致欢迎，前呼后拥下又坐回单人沙发上的Loki表示，这才是人生。  
“我想吃西街那家蛋糕店的秋季新品。”  
“您放心，有个太太家就在那附近，我让她过来的时候顺路买来。”  
“有什么娱乐用品吗？”  
“我电脑上有不少游戏，您拿去玩吧，我来教您如何使用……”  
这里有吃有喝有娱乐，想聊天就有人陪，说的话一定有人捧场，还是发自内心的那种捧场。  
不就是同人吗，几本漫画又能把他怎么样呢？又不会把他拎起来三段摔。  
想通了的Loki开始了天天在社团报到的行程，Thor一眼没看住转头弟弟就又丢了，还颇有住在社团不回来了的架势，每天除了睡觉时间基本看不见人，就算睡觉时也是同床异梦（Tony拒绝再分给他们一个房间，只是给Thor换了张更大的床）。Loki的心思完全不在他身上，Thor讲话的时候他也爱答不理地靠在床头，按着手机跟什么群里的人聊天，时不时敷衍他几句，就连Thor不小心吃了Loki的布丁，Loki也只是平淡地看了他一眼，然后就出门离开了。  
当一个恶作剧之神开始不屑于在你身上搞恶作剧了的时候，是时候开始反思一下自己了。  
反过来被Loki放置play了的Thor日益消瘦，他没有理由阻止Loki的行为，因为Loki并没有任何危险的阴谋，反而同他希望的一样与地球人民打成一片，但他就是觉得有哪里很难受，心里有什么念头抓心挠肝地折磨着他的神经。  
想不通的Thor天天晚上跑到复联的酒吧里借酒消愁，有着神级酒量的他快把Tony的窖藏都糟蹋空了。Tony在心里大骂mmp，终于有一天连Jarvis都看不下去了：“sir，要告诉Odinson先生他只是在嫉妒弟弟的新朋友，因为他比自己想象得还要在乎对方吗？”  
Tony咂了半天嘴，还是拒绝了：“算了吧，连一个AI都能给他指导感情生活的时候，你就知道这个人已经没救了，更何况让我给那个小公主当红娘？门都没有！”  
“但是sir，他喝的是您的酒，而且您看起来明显很在乎这一点。”  
“让他喝！老子有钱！爸爸我偏偏就要看戏到底！”  
至于Tony后来偷偷地把几瓶最稀有的酒撤回了屋子里藏起来，那都是后话。

Loki今天又在社团打游戏，但游戏打多了总会腻，他打了个哈欠放下了电脑，左右看看也实在是无聊，顺手就抓了一本同人本来读，一边看一边在脑内各种吐槽在他看来雷点满满的情节。反正也是PG-13的本子，就当单纯的漫画来打发时间也不是不行。看完了漫画他又挑了本小说，但本来抱着的嘲讽心情随着复杂曲折的情节发展一点点消散了。这本故事是剧情AU向的，文笔极有代入感，破案追凶的剧情看得Loki都有些紧张。等到Loki回过神来的时候他已经把整本故事都读完了，BE高虐的结局甚至还差点让他流泪。这简直太丢人了，Loki偷偷擦擦眼角，四下瞟瞟以确定没有人看到他的举动。还好所有人都抱着自己的电脑或是数位板忙得不可开交，Loki这才意识到今天的不同——女孩子们不知为何一个个都神情严肃，各忙各的，甚至都没有一个人来找他聊天了。  
“你们在干什么？”Loki为了掩饰自己刚才尴尬的失态主动询问出声，Elizabeth连忙从电脑上充满歉意地抬起头：“真抱歉冷落了您，但是马上就是我们社团和隔壁盾冬社团今年的销量比拼战了，每年CP展前我们都会疯狂产粮，然后看谁家的总销售量最大、人气最旺，这可是关乎灵魂和信仰的战斗！但是……自从比拼的主题不是PWP了之后，我们已经连续三年输给她们了，没办法，她们的故事太甜了，而我们实在是编不出更温馨的文了……能官方发糖就是可以为所欲为啊。”她有些失落地笑了笑，又重新低头敲起字来。  
Loki噘着嘴敲着扶手，视线在表情透露出失望却仍在坚持创作的女孩子们身上扫过，犹豫再三，神情在满不在乎和欲言又止之间打转，终于他站了起来，走向了离他最近的一个女孩子。  
“Lo…Loki殿下？”  
“让开，给我看一眼你写的文章。”  
妹子立刻乖乖躲开了，Loki快速地将她写出来的东西扫了一遍，然后指着其中的几处台词说道：“这里，这里，还有这里，Thor的台词太OOC了，他绝对不会说这种话的，一般他会使用更加坦诚直白的台词。还有这里关于‘我’的心理描写，”他顿了一下，直接抬手按住删除键把那段全部删掉，然后又飞速重新打了一段出来，“这样会好很多，下面的就按照这个思路改吧。”  
“是、是的！”  
“所有画图的，忘记那些被你们画烂的旧战服吧，接下来这些你们本来一辈子都没运气见到的款式，我只变一次，过期不候。”  
“什么？！啊啊啊基神等等请让我先把手机相机打开！！！”  
“喔哦哦哦这套美爆啊！！我就绝对想不出这种设计！！”  
“难道这就是阿斯加德的时尚吗？！！”  
Loki在用魔法展示完自己在仙宫衣柜的几套珍藏后打了个响指，身上的衣服又变回了黑西装。他优雅地转了个圈坐回椅子上，高高在上的神情仿佛一个高贵的帝王正在领导他的军团，他那睥睨众生的眼神美到令人窒息，能够让所有人都下意识地追随着他。  
“听着，接下来我要说的话不代表我同意或是支持你们的这种创作解读，这是前提，都给我记好了。”  
大家顺从地小鸡啄米式点头。  
“这只是你们服侍我的一点小小报酬罢了，是对你们衷心的奖励。Remember，you're my army，and my army can not lose！”  
Loki露出了一个邪魅的笑容，伸出一根手指指了指她们手边的电脑：“那么现在我要开始讲了，这是我和Thor小时候的故事，要是听了这些你们还是赢不了隔壁国旗紧身衣那家，就退社脱粉吧，懂了吗？”  
“懂、懂啦！！！”  
哦这该死的胜负欲！！！  
TBC.


	5. Chapter 5

没有丝毫疑问的，Loki所在的社团以压倒性的实力赢下了这次的比赛，就连对方社团的人都说好久没见过她们这么热情高产的样子了。作为牺牲自己节操的回报，Loki得到了女孩子们送的满满一袋子各种口味的布丁，和数不清的感谢拥抱。Loki有些动作僵硬地接受了这种陌生的热情，推脱说自己是因为手里拿着袋子行动不方便才没有躲开，但女孩子们只是了然地相视一笑。  
嘛，傲娇，大家都懂的啦。

回到大厦的Loki一边啃布丁一边随意浏览社团的主页，说实话如果抛弃那些先入为主的偏见，这些作品还是蛮有趣的。不知不觉入了坑的Loki开始了在家就刷更新，在社团就和写手们讨论剧情的生活，不出一个月，他也算得上是一名资深读者了，几乎各种设定的文他都略有了解（除了PWP，那个难度太高了，他还没有兴趣了解Thor的性癖）。社团里的妹子们也开始把他当作商谈和把关的对象，Loki成了判断文章是否OOC的唯一标准，他每天考虑的最多的事情就是“Thor会怎么做”和“Thor不会怎么做”。  
但思维这东西也是有惯性的。  
Loki开始不自觉地在日常生活中观察起Thor来，他走路的动作，拉开冰箱时略低下头的侧脸，提拉重物时手臂上绷紧的肌肉线条，和人交谈时爽朗的笑脸，安静倾听时嘴角的弧度，饮酒时仰起的脖颈，所有的一切都带有一个神祗所应有的美感，Thor这个人就仿佛一个散发着金光的温暖体。  
和小说里也没差多少啊，Loki充满怨念的视线跟随着Thor，嘟着脸泄气地用指甲抓挠沙发背，他一直认为文学作品中的人物都多少是美化过的，可直到他仔细观察过，才发现Thor一直都是个发光体般的存在。  
一个完美的好哥哥，王位的唯一正统继承人，一个你永远也赶不上的人——你不是早就已经知道这点了吗？Loki在心里自嘲，把目光转回自己的指间。  
他几乎又要想起那些绝望地追在那个金黄色的背影身后的日子，无论他如何竭尽全力地奔跑，挥手放声呼喊，却始终只能眼睁睁看着那个身影渐行渐远，留下他一个人被冰霜一般凛冽的幽蓝色黑暗吞噬。  
但也只是几乎而已。

“……所以，你是想说……你做了……呃，噩梦？”  
Elizabeth努力地在措辞的同时控制自己脸上的表情，因为眼前这实在是太过不可思议的一幕，在街边一家普通的快餐店里，邪神正捧着一杯奶昔坐在她对面焦躁地咬着吸管，几分钟前他单刀直入地抛出了有关个人精神情感的问题，也许这一幕很像什么闺蜜间互相出建议或是心理医生咨询的普通场景，但，那个对象，可是阿斯加德的邪神啊！而她，只是个三流同人社团的社长，甚至连一门心理学相关课程都没有接触过。  
一种临危受命的威严使命感和被逼着架上断头台的错觉混合着涌上心头，Loki正用自己那双好看得要命的眼睛盯着她，就连需要帮助时都带着一如既往高傲的神色，但在那之中还夹杂了几丝迷茫。透过厚厚的粉丝滤镜来看，那简直就是一只迷途落单的小黑猫，脆弱又倔强地期待着安抚和关怀。  
奥丁在上啊！！！这个人怎么可以这么好看？？？委屈巴巴的样子都好看！想犯罪！想撸一把！！  
几乎用全身的理智抑制住自己想摸头的手，Elizabeth压下满脸老阿姨一样的淫笑，专心关注起Loki的问题来。  
听到这样的反问，Loki不满地皱起了眉，但总算是放过了那根吸管：“噩梦？愚蠢的中庭人，你在想什么？你以为那种东西会出现在一个神的生命中吗？不！当然不是！我的天啊！我指的是一种……一种感觉。”  
“一种感觉。”Elizabeth机械地重复着Loki的话，她似乎在哪里看过这也是一种谈话技巧来着。  
上帝啊，我这是在套路阿斯加德的银舌头吗？如果Loki把我变成了一条咸鱼或是一只鸽子，我可以把这算作是社团的工伤吗？  
但还好Loki并没有注意到她的小心思，他掐着手里的那个杯子，视线不住地向窗外漂移：“对，就是感觉，我觉得……之前……”  
“如果你不介意我这么说的话，”Elizabeth视死如归地一闭眼，“你可能是因为突然发现Thor封印解除，双商上线，无比优秀，然后童年阴影发作，产生了自卑感而已。”  
意外地，Loki并没有反驳她，只是撑着脸发呆，不知怎的，Elizabeth觉得这个高高在上的神整个人都透着一股落寞的气息。  
“嘿，别这样，我们都知道你有多优秀，又有颜值，就连冰霜巨人的外表都美到爆炸好吗，而且九界第一的法师可不只是说说而已，你可是多次全身而退的反派，有点自信。”Elizabeth不满地出声给偶像打call，Loki听到这番义愤填膺的话，少见地真心实意微笑起来。  
“Maybe you are right. I am great.”  
Elizabeth现在只想收回自己的话。  
Loki把手中的奶昔喝完，吸管接触杯底发出“滋滋”的响声，这确实是一幅超现实主义的画面，就连Loki自己也不知道为什么会对她们说这么多。  
说来也讽刺，在比自己强大、比自己更受人欢迎、正义的英雄们——甚至包括Thor——的面前，他会用谎言与诡计去伪装自己。但在这些比他弱小得多、甚至愿意主动臣服于他的蝼蚁们面前，他反而更容易袒露真心。虽然她们狂热地爱着他的方式有些过激，但最起码他确信，她们是会无条件地帮助他、绝对不会伤害他的人，他可以大度地忽略掉其余小小冒犯的细节。  
因为他不相信，也没有信心去相信，会有比自己强大的人毫无理由地与作恶多端的他站在一起，支持他，相信他。  
就连他的哥哥都不会。  
他不是不相信Thor。  
他只是对自己没有信心罢了。  
完成任务的Steve和Thor正走在返回总部的路上，突然美国队长的手臂被雷神用力掐住了，他下意识就想拔盾：“怎么了？还有敌人的余党吗？！”  
“不不不！”Thor一脸被雷劈了的表情，颤抖地伸出手指向一家餐厅临街的落地窗，“Loki在那里……边上还有、还有，一个中庭女人。”  
“哦，那应该就是他这几日天天跑出去见的朋友吧，这不是挺好的吗？”Steve一脸嫌弃把手臂从Thor手里抽出来，他现在只想快点回家，“只要不是和Bucky就行，Bucky刚刚恢复一点，不能再被Loki带坏了。”  
“但是……可是……Loki……看起来还很高兴的样子……”  
“我的朋友，不要这么一惊一乍的了，你弟弟总会长大的，这样对地球和平也有好处。来，我们快点走吧，Bucky还等着我买李子回去呢。”心思完全不在这边的Steve强行把石化的Thor从原地拉走了。  
完全知道内情Tony表示：呵呵，你们这些愚蠢的仙宫人。

心情点恢复了的Loki躺在床上看手机，正当他对着一篇同人文看得开心时，Thor突然推门进来了，Loki手一滑，手机直接拍到了自己脸上。  
“呜！”Loki发出了一声短暂的悲鸣，一边在心里责怪着Thor不敲门一边飞快地把手机收了起来，被砸到的鼻梁红红的，他吸着气揉了揉受伤的地方，“亲爱的哥哥，下次你出现的时候能不能给我一点提示，不要就这么直接闯进来好吗？”  
“呃……但是，这也是我的房间啊，确切来讲，我住进来的时间更早。”Thor不好意思地挠挠头，他想问问Loki还痛不痛，但想起白天看到的画面又怕自己忍不住连带着问起那件事来，Loki肯定不会喜欢自己对他的情感生活指手画脚。于是Thor在百般纠结中把所有的话都憋了回去，欲言又止地看了一眼Loki，绕到了床的另一边去背对他独自伤心。  
Loki简直不敢相信Thor竟然就这么漠然地走掉了，还“他的房间”？难道是他强迫对方和他住在一起的吗？难道这种时候Thor不应该来安慰一下他吗？如果是在小甜饼同人里的话，现在Thor早就已经冲了过来把他抱在怀里，一边道歉一边轻柔地吻过他的鼻梁，然后再说些什么温柔的情话——  
不对，等等，为什么他会下意识拿Thor和那些同人做比较？  
该死的，他可一点都不想让Thor吻他，那个念头太可怕了，只是稍微多关注他一点就好——  
等会，再停一下，他从什么时候开始要在乎Thor的注意了？  
这不好，邪神惊恐地把手机扔到一边，这真的不好。

“……所以这次……你是想让Thor多关心你一下？”  
有一就有二，有二就有三，她早该料到的。再一次被Loki命令式地喊出来的Elizabeth心如死水，放弃挣扎地把自己带入了妇联的角色，她觉得自己像一个可怜的乙方，正跪在地上面对着一脸不耐烦地要她立刻拿出完美方案来的甲方爸爸。  
“如果你一定要这样理解的话，也不是不行。”Loki死不承认自己是这个意思，但心虚的眼神出卖了他。  
“唔……我觉得，是时候和你哥哥搞好关系了。”Elizabeth一针见血地竖起一根手指，“你看，阿斯加德没了，你以后只要不搞事，怕是要一直和Thor与其他人民一起在地球上生活下去了，关系搞僵了对谁都不好，这件事其实对你自己也是有利的。”  
“不可能！我可是邪神，为什么要去讨好别人？”Loki几乎要拍案而起，满脸都是受到了侮辱的表情。  
“我根本没用‘讨好’这个词好吗……话说你反应这么大是还在恨Thor吗？”  
“……并没有。”  
“……”Elizabeth抓心挠肝地崩溃着，大概是她控诉的眼神太直白了，Loki咳嗽了一声妥协了：“就算你说的有道理，为什么我要去主动去讨好Thor那个家伙？为什么就不能是他和我搞好关系？”Loki撇撇嘴，坚持着自己的理论。  
Elizabeth感觉自己在镇压一个三岁小朋友：“第一，是你总搞事情把关系弄僵的；第二，Thor和复仇者们都玩得很好，前途光明，不需要去和谁搞好关系；第三，你比他更希望这一点，不是吗？”  
Loki沉默良久，抬手打了一个响指：“好吧，建议批准了。”

话虽这么说，但实际操作起来依然难得要上天，他要怎么做？突然冲上去给Thor一个拥抱？Thor一定以为自己要捅他。直截了当地宣布自己想跟Thor更亲近？Thor一定会以为他疯了，而且这太羞耻了，那种话他可说不出来。  
真是太可笑了，在取人信任时舌灿莲花的人，在袒露真心时却一个字也说不出来。  
啊啊，真是烦躁。  
这种尴尬的情况一直延续到他们熄灯睡下，Loki侧着蜷起身子，却仍感受得到背后熟悉的温度，呼吸声在安静的房间上方交缠，一点点光线从窗帘的缝隙间投进来，稀释开房间内的黑暗。  
也许就像Elizabeth说的，无论如何自己也不会有什么损失的……不是吗？  
Loki的呼吸颤抖了一下，他张了张嘴，盯着窗口的那片光晕，声音如梦呓般轻不可闻。  
“……晚安，哥哥.”  
然后他感觉到Thor的身体在他背后明显僵直了，像是不敢相信自己听到了什么一样，呼吸都惊讶得停滞了一瞬。他听见Thor撑起身子向他转过来，声线因为过于激动带上了些许沙哑：“Loki？”  
Loki没动，维持着蜷缩的姿势背对着他，将自己的表情隐藏在黑暗里，一言不发地假装自己已经睡着了。  
不知过了多久，他听见Thor躺回去的声音，这一次对方的嗓音里全都是愉快的笑意，他轻轻地说：“晚安, Loki. I love you bro.”  
所以你看，这也不是那么糟嘛。  
这是Loki坠入难得心安的梦乡前最后的想法。  
TBC.


	6. Chapter 6

这一阵子的Loki几乎要被宠坏了。  
在本来就不大的社团总部，妹子们竭尽所能地按照Loki的要求给他搭了一个专座，外观长得和阿斯加德的王座一个样子，每次Loki就坐在这个比别人都高三个台阶、用软软的靠枕和垫子铺得舒舒服服的位置上对她们的创作指点江山，顺便享受一把衣来伸手饭来张口的投食待遇。  
但随着心理咨询的开始，Loki的地位日益下滑，女孩子们渐渐变得敢开他的玩笑，时不时还嫌弃地怼一怼。不过Loki并没有拿她们怎么样，可能很大程度上是因为受恩于人的心虚，毕竟她们的建议虽然简单粗暴，但确实还是起到了一定的作用，比如上周的：  
“你兄弟脑子太直，没有你那么细腻的心思，就像如果你对他说‘哦，你高兴就好’，他会真的从字面上理解这句话，也不会去揣摩那个‘哦’字里到底包含了百分之多少的嘲讽意味。所以你们两个交流的关键，就是有事说事，别套路，直接点，把你的感受无论好坏直截了当地说出来就好了。”  
这建议确实是很好，但让Loki在情感方面对他哥哥说实话的概率基本相当于你把Banner狂殴一顿后他不变绿。为了给让人心累的邪三岁解决问题，妹子们只好给出了折中方案。  
“这样吧，各退一步，当你觉得他让你不爽时，忍住开口怼他的冲动，也不要有事没事说点什么以激怒他为乐。你不用夸他，但请先保持沉默试试？”  
这点简单多了，下定决心着手改善兄弟关系的Loki遵从医嘱，每次生活无聊想用这样那样的痛处刺激Thor看他发狂时，Loki总是三思后又憋了回去。这种举措的效果堪称立竿见影，只要Loki不惹事，Thor对他的宠溺程度简直可以说得上是人神共愤，无论Loki有多冷漠他都会热情地贴上去，摸头搂肩送布丁。雷神脸上每天都挂着傻笑，似乎再这样下去他就会把整个儿阿斯加德都拱手送上，而Loki付出的代价仅仅是每天和他道早晚安。  
  
对于Loki来说，沉默给了他更多的思考时间，他突然发现大多数能够激怒Thor的点都是在他口无遮拦地贬低自己或是与对方划清关系的时候，而能够取悦对方的则几乎是剩下的全部。一直认为自己无处可归的人突然发现自己其实一直都活在对方的包容里，Loki一时间不知道该作何表示。  
但对于Thor这些日子是痛并快乐着的，他觉得他们兄弟二人的相处模式几乎回到了最初的那些时光。可Loki虽然变得温和了许多，却不怎么爱说话了。善于言辞的银舌头突然沉默寡言，Thor暗自担心起了自家弟弟的身体健康和精神状态。就算Loki一开口就是对他的明嘲暗讽，但那样才是他啊！乖了的Loki哪怕再好，他也总是觉得哪里不太对。  
抖MThor在心里排查了所有可能影响到他弟弟的人，甚至一度怀疑是同样沉默不语的冬日战士带坏了Loki，最后在咨询前花花公子·Tony的时候，后者听着他的描述，摸了摸下巴露出一个神秘莫测的微笑：“听着，大个子，在我们地球有这样一种说法，恋爱会改变一个人，甚至能够让最富有攻击性的人变得温顺下来，不知道你的弟弟符不符合这种表现？”  
Thor脑子里瞬间闪回那天看到的Loki和女孩子单独相处的画面，恍然大悟的同时又郁郁寡欢起来，他神情恍惚地谢过了Tony，转身离开了实验室。  
在他走后，房间里的AI才缓缓开口：“sir，您明明知道那种未指明对象的说法会引起Odinson先生的误会。”  
Tony闻言挑了挑眉，摊开手做了个无辜的表情：“我怎么了？我说的每句话都是事实，至于他脑子里的胡思乱想也不是我能够控制的，他要是非想把自己身上的事摘下来往别人身上安……那谁也拦不住他。”  
“这是一种很糟糕的性格，sir。”AI管家坚持企图换回主人的良知。Tony咧嘴一笑，对着电脑的摄像头眨了眨自己的大眼睛：“我知道，甜心，但你不是就喜欢这样的性格吗？”  
电脑屏幕闪了一下，Jarvis沉默了整整三秒钟，电子音里似乎掺进了一点纵容般的无奈：“是的，sir，我喜欢。”  
“嗯哼~乖孩子，这就对了。要洒狗粮也是我Tony Stark负责洒，什么时候轮到他们顺顺利利卿卿我我地秀恩爱了？”

自从Loki受到了他哥越来越多的温柔以待，小日子开始过得无比滋润。但女人们从来都不是吃亏的角色，建议怎么样？帮上忙了？你开心吗？好的，那么交出报酬来吧。  
拒绝？那么这种可持续发展的互惠互利关系就结束了，相信你发挥自己的聪明才智也能够和哥哥和谐共处的，或者你可以改去问复联里面的小伙伴啊，Tony爸爸相信会很乐意为你效劳的。  
Loki憋了一肚子的情感问题无处宣泄，叫苦连天。他怎么之前没发现这群一开始乖的像小天使一样的女孩子们一个个都是披着羊皮的狼，在混熟了之后就纷纷伸出了自己丑恶的爪牙，欺负得他无处说理，还以此为乐。  
“怎么会呢，亲爱的？我们最爱你了，也很愿意帮你呀。我们只是想拜托你帮我们一些小小的忙嘛~很简单很简单的，凭您的能力“嗖”的一下就完成了，好不好呀~？”Elizabeth笑得像只狐狸，把手种的一张打印纸递给他，顺便一提，她身上还穿着印有“一粉顶十黑”字样的T恤。  
简单？小？Loki信了她的邪！这群家伙为了能把文写得更真实、得到更多Thor的即时反应，列出了一张清单给他，上面堆满了希望他和Thor说的各种台词和做的许多动作，请求他亲身试验过后再把对方的反应原封不动地汇报回来。  
起初为了邪神的自尊，Loki拒不妥协。但Thor像是专门和他过不去似的，某天从复联那回来整个人就开始不对劲了，看他的眼神也不复往昔，时而哀伤时而沉默，这下Loki是真的看不懂了。  
第四天，Loki咬牙切齿地冲进社团，一把将那张悬赏单从墙上扯了下来，然后在妹子们雷鸣般的掌声中愤然离去。  
  
其实任务一开始都还好，主动和Thor打招呼，随便找一点夸他，给他准备一份早餐，随便找件事感谢他，给他一个兄弟间的拥抱。Loki面无表情地在Thor的滔天震惊中完成着清单，一项接一项地把反应发送回去，其中还不乏他下意识的润色。这种互助关系持续了大约半个月，直到他看到用最小号字体密密麻麻印在最底端的那最后一项：  
【拜托和锤哥kiss一下吧~请告诉我们你的第一感觉，求你了求你了≧ ∇ ≦！下不去手的话就当成是恶作剧吧！你不想看看Thor惊恐的表情吗？不想在他的石化中默默地点燃一根烟吹在他脸上，然后潇洒地转身离去吗？不想体验一把这么攻的举动吗？来嘛来嘛我们相信你做得到，Loki大人啾咪❤】  
啾咪个鬼咧！！！  
Loki把那张纸揉成了团，但都走到这一步了，此时停手也太不划算了。那句恶作剧的借口稍稍说服了他，而加粗的“攻”字又点燃了他的一点莫名其妙的斗志。  
不就是亲一口吗？大家都是男人，还是一家人，怕什么？就当是啃了狗一口！  
Loki抬头望了望，Thor此时正在卫生间里照镜子，没有注意到他。于是Loki无声无息地从床上滑下去，走到了Thor的背后，不断深呼吸以维持自己的冷静。  
“Thor？”  
被唤到名字的Thor回过头，看到自己的弟弟正直勾勾地盯着他看，不禁吓了一跳，下意识地向后缩了一下。这种退避式的举动给了Loki一种迷之成就感，恶作剧的心情顿时浮上心头。  
就当是为了看他被自己吓到后手足无措的样子，Loki在脑中这样鼓励自己，这样自己就可以镇静而从容地嘲讽失去方寸的Thor，然后大方潇洒地转头离去，留下对方一个人在原地不知所措地苦恼许久。  
被妄想迷了心智的Loki恶向胆边生，勇上心头。他没有给Thor反应的时间，直接向前迈出一步，伸出手扯住了对方的衣领向下拉，然后抬起头径直吻上了Thor的唇。  
Loki没有闭眼，他企图将Thor的全部表情都记录下来。他一定会十分惊愕，然后一把推开自己，向后退，随后抬起手反复擦拭自己的嘴唇，然后结结巴巴地问Loki究竟想干什么，这时Loki就可以留下一个神秘的微笑，然后功成身退。  
但Thor却没有如他所料，在两人唇瓣相触的一瞬间，他睁大了眼睛，瞳孔猛地收缩，视线惊诧地落在Loki的身上。但无论他的表情看起来有多震惊，Thor的身体始终没有移动分毫，像是由于大脑宕机而忘记了躲闪，甚至还怕Loki扑得太猛会摔倒一样地下意识抬起手扶住了对方的腰。Loki只看到自己翠绿色的眼瞳倒映在Thor湖蓝的左眼中，融化为一潭有着幽幽碧色的湖泊，那只眼睛如此专注地注视着自己，将他的全部轮廓都描摹在其中，然后深深刻下。杂乱的短发，皮肤的热度，有力的心跳，Loki靠在Thor毫无防备向他敞开的胸膛上，呼吸间全都是雷霆之神霸道的气味。  
明明不应该是这样的。  
不应该是像这样美好而令人留恋的感觉啊。  
Loki的思绪呆滞了一秒钟，然后下一个瞬间，他就从原地凭空消失了。  
用魔法，落荒而逃。  
TBC.


	7. Chapter 7

Thor头一回觉得自己的脑子不够用。  
他已经在房间里坐了一晚上了，Loki从消失后就再没出现过，但是比起担心他的兄弟去了哪，Thor现在有更重要的事情要担心。  
Loki的精神状态。  
Thor压根没有考虑过Loki会对他有什么超出兄弟之外的感情的这个选项，就看看他平时捅他的那几刀吧，他确信若不是阿斯加德出了事，外加自己施了点小手段将Loki留在身边，他的弟弟分分钟就能逃到宇宙的另一边去当某个星球的统治者去。  
所以他得出了这种结论：弟弟会做出这种事，一定是被最近认识的中庭人带坏了，一定是被她们威逼利诱了。  
Thor完全没有意识到Loki才是那个擅长对别人威逼利诱企图毁灭世界的邪神，也没有意识到自己只顾着担忧Loki，而忘了去反思一下自己为什么对那个意外之吻一丁点反感都没有产生，甚至根本就不想去结束它。  
他只想搞清楚中庭人到底是用什么对Loki进行了洗脑操作，清醒了一整晚的Thor用力拍了拍自己脸振作起来，推开了房门。

“红红火火恍恍惚惚哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈！！！！”Tony笑得震天响，把桌子上的仪器都快拍到地上去了，笑完了他猛得咳嗽了起来，深吸进下一口气继续狂笑。他的AI管家礼貌地在屏幕上保持沉默，但如果仔细看，那个橙色的球一直在努力憋住自己的微微颤抖。  
Thor尴尬极了，手脚都不知道该放到哪里去，只能干看着面前的大总裁对着自己的经历爆笑。  
Tony终于笑够了，努力摆出一副严肃而同情的表情拍着Thor的胳膊：“哦我的天哪，你们两兄弟真是太逗了，咳，你刚才问我什么来着？你想知道Loki最近是受了什么的影响？是吗？”  
“对，就是这样，吾友。”Thor不太明白Tony那种不怀好意的笑容究竟来自何方，迎合地点头。Tony从旁边捞了个平板塞到Thor手里：“Jar，上AO3找几篇那些小姑娘写的东西发给我们的大个子朋友，哦，按回复量排序选前三，限定搜索词NC-17。”  
这种比在金拱门点餐还熟练的操作真是太可疑了，Thor不禁开始怀疑他的这位同事对这件事从头到尾都很了解，而只是在抄手看戏。但寄人篱下不得不低头，Thor一言不发地接过那个平板，开始浏览对方发过来的内容，但他很快就开始怀疑自己的眼睛了。  
【Loki已经被操到腿软，整个身体软软地趴在墙上，仿佛就快要滑落到地面。但Thor并不打算就这样放过他，他有力的手臂紧紧箍住对方瘦弱的腰肢，几乎要在那片白皙的皮肤上留下淤痕。下身大力的冲撞将Loki的思绪完全打散，他只能失神地睁着自己的眼睛，唾液从张开的嘴角伴随着呻吟流出，在侧颈留下一道银痕。“Tho……Thor……”他的手无意识地向后探去，指甲陷入他兄长的手臂。Thor奖赏似的在他的肩头留下一枚吻痕，随后更加深入地进入了他。】  
【“不、不要看……”Loki哭喊着抬起手挡住自己的脸，他的皮肤一点一点泛起冰蓝的色泽，繁杂的花纹清晰可见，他拼命将自己缩成一团，似乎这样就能够从他兄长的视线中消失一样。  
Thor没有说话，只是低下头去虔诚地吻上了他胸膛上的纹路。Loki抖了一下，一双猩红色的眼睛从指缝间露出来，含着泪打量着Thor，Thor把他挡着脸的手拉了下来，认认真真地欣赏着他的脸，眼底没有一点厌恶，全都是足以将怀里人溺死的温柔。  
“你很美。”他说，“你是我这辈子见过的最美的人。 ”】  
Thor的手颤抖着将平板摔到地上砸得粉碎，Tony只是扫了一眼，抬手在电脑上敲上了一个数字记到了对方的名下，然后拄着下巴在椅子上转圈，笑得一脸愉悦：“读后感如何？”  
“……”Thor似乎已经失去了言语能力，只能不停地眨眼睛。  
这些文章的冲击力和想象力超乎了雷霆之神的想象，他甚至都没有见过自己弟弟冰霜巨人形态的样子呢！  
等等，重点跑了。  
Thor指着地上的那堆碎渣：“这、这些到底是什么？中庭人都这么、这么、这么豪放的吗？”  
Tony一副过来人的样子示意他淡定：“习惯了就好，网上那些人什么都写的出来，平常心，平常心。之前网上最多的还是我和Steve的，天知道那群小姑娘哪来的那些想象力，我甚至看到过一篇Hulk和我的，我的老天。”  
“Ban、Banner吗？”Thor瞪大了眼睛。  
“不，是Hulk，”Tony咬了个重音，“和我。谢天谢地Banner没看见那东西，我可不想再花钱修复一遍我的实验室了。”Tony像是回想起了什么不好的回忆一样抽了抽鼻子。  
“但是我都没看到和你有关的内容啊。”  
“Jarvis早帮我删光了，来一篇删一篇，后来美国甜心的正牌男友终于找回来了，我也就解脱了。”Tony耸了耸肩，把已经快走不直路的Thor送出了门。  
Thor回到自己的房间，寻着Tony告诉他的网站找到了Loki出席的那个社团，抱着对敌人“知己知彼百战百胜”的心态，他一篇一篇地审阅了起来，却越看脸越红，到最后甚至都快有了反应，连忙迅速地把电脑扣上了。他越想越觉得不对，自己白月光一样纯洁的弟弟怎么可能沉迷这些中庭色情作品呢？Loki一定是被中庭人带坏的！中庭人给了他太多不良影响了，不能再这样下去了，他觉得他需要作为一个家长，去见一见那个所谓的“中庭朋友”了。  
这时Thor的沉思被敲门声打断，鹰眼探进头来，一脸不可思议的神情：“呦，伙计，你弟弟交女朋友了？我刚刚在第三大道看见他们了，听见他亲口说的。”  
Thor听见自己理智的弦断掉了。  
他需要去见见那个女人，现在，马上。  
TBC.


	8. Chapter 8

其实鹰眼并没有夸大其词，但事情也绝不是Thor想象的那样。  
Loki那晚逃跑后在大厦里随便找了个空房间胡思乱想了一整晚，好不容易熬到天亮，逃一样地出了门想去找社团里的随便什么人聊一聊，却在三条街以外的地方碰上了Elizabeth。但他没能上前去喊住她，因为另一个男人和她吵得正凶，那个人用十分嫌恶的眼光瞧不起地看着她：“你又要去做你的‘那些小爱好’吗？真是太令人恶心了！我看来你们就是有病，还对男人和男人有那么多幻想，呵，你又不是蕾丝边。我的朋友们都知道我女朋友在做那些不正常的事情，真是太丢人了！ ”  
Elizabeth双手握拳气得浑身发抖，她倔强地仰起头不肯让自己的眼泪流出来：“你可以污蔑我，却不能侮辱我的爱好和我社团的朋友！我不觉得我们在做的事情和其他任何‘正常的’爱情故事有什么不同。既然你觉得我这么‘不正常’和‘丢脸’，那么很好，我明白你的意思了，我们今天就分手吧！你也一样令我恶心！”  
“噗嗤！”男子像听到了什么可笑的事情一样，满不在乎地摊开手，“我倒是无所谓，但是你要知道，像你这样有这种兴趣的女人，可是再没什么男人能看得上的！”  
“是吗？”  
在Elizabeth快要坚称不住的前一秒，一个声音从她身后传来。Loki走上前去单手揽住了她，投向那个男人的视线从未有过的冰冷，那是一种只有真正的神才拥有的对低等生物与生俱来的蔑视，没有任何的情感和尊重，只是纯粹的藐视。  
“这是我的人，蝼蚁。”Loki眯起眼睛，冷漠地看着对方在巨大的等级压制下除了发抖什么也做不出来，“我的东西什么时候轮到你们这些低贱的垃圾来指手画脚了？现在，滚！”  
无需多言，那男人几乎是手脚并用地飞快逃走了。  
待那个人影消失在街角，Loki松开了手，瞥了眼正在偷偷擦眼泪的Elizabeth，错开了视线：“You're my army， remember？”  
“嘿嘿嘿……”Elizabet有些自嘲地笑了出来，偷偷揉揉眼角，“我的眼光一直很差，是不是？毕竟不是所有人都能幸运到像你一样拥有一个无条件地爱护你的雷霆之神的。”  
难得的，Loki没有反驳她，看起来像是在思索什么。  
“你这幅样子害得我又想起当时在雷1里一眼爱上你的时候了。”Elizabeth闭上眼睛回想起来，“我当时就在想，怎么会有人这么好，这么美，这么让人心疼，像白月光一样玲珑剔透，我愿意做一切事情去让他高兴、让他幸福起来。  
“我们虽然每天每天都推着你的CP，但是只要是你喜欢的、能给你幸福的，无论是谁是什么，我们都会去祝福你。”她对着Loki微笑起来。  
“我不需要谁来让我幸福。”几乎是下意识地抵触，Loki低声念出了拒绝的话。  
“嗯嗯，也许是这样呢。”没有点破这个一直来找自己做心理咨询的神的心思，Elizabeth凑过去拍了拍他的肩，“你的一生很长，可以去犹豫、去逃避、去迟疑，这都没关系，还来得及。但请一定不要去错过，毕竟，你的一生也很短，短到很可能擦肩而过，就再难寻觅。”  
Loki抬头望向无边的蔚蓝天空，在远处他看到了复仇者大厦的边角，阳光在玻璃窗的折射下分外耀眼。  
“Liz，”他说，“也许，我有件事想和你说。”

对于Elizabeth，今天肯定不是她的幸运日。  
邪神早早地回了家，她留到最后锁上社团活动室的门，一回头，却发现一个意想不到的人正站在她的背后。  
“……Thor？”她有些不敢相信自己的眼睛。雷神正伫立在离她两米远的地方，脸上的表情可一点都不像是要和她谈心。  
Thor也在打量对方，带着“给弟弟把关女朋友”的家长心态，他发现对方哪里都挺好，挑不出刺，但这样反而让他心里很不舒服。  
我弟弟还小，他还不需要一个女友，尤其是一个会给他带来糟糕影响的女友。  
把Loki对他的做的那些事单方面全栽赃给了Elizabeth的Thor想着“一定是女朋友因为自己的爱好而逼迫他去做的”，一种要保护弟弟的心情油然而生。  
“咳，就是你最近一直跟Loki待在一起？”Thor严肃地开口，努力让自己看起来更富有威严些。  
“是的……？”到目前为止对Thor的全部接触只有小黄本里裸体的Elizabeth谨慎地开口。  
“我劝你最好离他远点。”这句话未经Thor的大脑批准就冲了出来，里面蕴含的独占意味连他自己都吓了一跳。  
Elizabeth挑了挑眉，她迅速理解了眼前发生的事情，开玩笑，吃醋梗的本子她出过四次，只不过现在的Thor看起来对此毫无自觉。不知是不是被Loki带坏的，她突然玩心大起，尽职尽责地扮演起一个情景小推手的功能，一本正经地反问：“为什么？”  
被“正宫”问住了的Thor突然就没词儿了，刚刚他也是憋着一口气，此时细想完全找不出合适的理由。他想试着说点夸张的话吓退眼前这位中庭姑娘，然后让她主动离开Loki：“那个，Loki，他、他怎么说也是邪神，很危险的，经常会坑身边的人，信任他、和他在一起对你没有好处。”  
Elizabeth知道Thor一向以直男著称，但亲眼所见时还是不禁大吃一惊，她瞪圆了双眼不敢相信自己刚刚听到的东西：“我的天，你平时就是这么对Loki的吗？怪不得他现在这幅缺爱的样子。我说，你亲爱的弟弟可是很敏感脆弱的。虽然我清楚你脑子里肯定不是真这么想的，但我的建议是这种话最好提都别提，就算是玩笑或者谎言也别，因为从你口中说出的一切贬低他的话，无论真伪，他都会信。”  
Thor没料到对方会是这种反应，他愣住了。  
敏感？脆弱？  
他们在说同一个人吗？  
那个Loki？那个骄傲的、嚣张跋扈的Loki？那个对什么都不在乎的热爱恶作剧的Loki？那个从没见哪次把他的话听进去了的Loki？  
“Loki一直在犹豫你会不会想要他继续留在你身边，伟大的雷神，你再作两下说不定哪天他就真的跑了。”看着Thor震惊又茫然的傻脸，Elizabeth翻了个白眼，本能觉得自己再不进入红娘角色这股就要崩了，忙不迭地出言提醒。Thor显然被这话吸引了注意力，都忘记自己原本是来干什么的了：“他怎么会有这种想法？我怎么会不想他留下？”  
“哦，那你有这么对他说过吗？”  
“……”Thor不知该怎么回答，因为最近一次他们谈到这方面的事情，他还在电梯里一边从背后阴着Loki一边说着他们应该分道扬镳。  
Elizabeth了然地摇摇头：“我说啊，无论你心里有多爱他，不用他能够明白的方式说出来、表现给他看的话，就相当于没有啊。”  
“表现……吗？”被带了节奏的Thor懵懂地重复着。  
对，比如kiss或者sex什么的，把他按在随便什么地方操到哭，干到用身体明白你的爱。   
Elizabeth用全身意志把这句话压回了嗓子眼里。  
面对这种指责，Thor看起来有些委屈：“但是他那么聪明，我以为他都知道的。”  
Elizabeth这次是真的无语了，半晌她认真地盯着Thor发问：“你真的了解你弟弟吗？你知道他的心里究竟在想些什么吗？我想我可能只是在自夸而谈了，毕竟你们才是真的相伴了千年的时光，肯定会比我们这些凡人强的。”  
可这个问题却真的问住了Thor。  
他真的，了解Loki吗？  
TBC.


	9. Chapter 9

Thor踉踉跄跄地回到了大厦，脑子里一直回旋着那句质问，他的胸口紧得发痛，却不知道该去拿什么疏解，于是他只能去寻找那个他最熟悉的方式，酒。  
他在酒吧里喝了一瓶又一瓶，顾不上管哪些是Tony的珍藏而哪些又不是，只是机械性地一瓶一瓶拿出来灌下去。中庭的酒一向很难让一位神为之迷醉，除非你真的喝了很多，又或者你本身就在一心求醉。  
Thor喝醉了。  
他多希望自己的大脑能够混沌过去，让他忘记这种令他撕心裂肺的感受，但记忆却愈发清晰起来，清晰得让他想吐。  
他突然想起来很多事情。  
包括小时候Loki拉着他的衣服问他可不可以陪他一起睡，他说他要和兄弟们出去玩耍的事情。  
当Loki问他要不要回来和他与母亲一起吃晚餐，而他选择了去酒吧同朋友畅饮的事情。  
当Loki问他出去打猎可不可以带上他，他以怕他受伤为由把他一个人留在宫殿的事情。  
甚至在刚被流放到中庭时，明明一心想着要回去找他，却转身就留在了Jane的身边的事情。  
他曾经以为自己是除了母亲外唯一懂Loki的人，自大地以为Loki会和他的想法一致，永远跟在自己身后做那个他期望的乖弟弟，所以才对Loki一次次选择离开他而耿耿于怀。  
真是可笑。  
明明是自己一直在甩开他的手，却还在质问对方为什么不留在自己身边。  
在Loki用法术恶作剧的时候，他明明可以说“Oh brother，you are really good at that”，但却选择了说“Loki，stop it”。  
就连在Loki为自己的身世而痛苦的最绝望的时刻，他也不在他身边。  
他不是看不懂他的弟弟。  
他只是从未想过要去看懂罢了。  
现在他明白那种疼痛是什么了。  
是歉疚，和止不住的自我厌恶。

Thor带着一身酒气回到了房间，Loki很难得的已经在里面了，在Thor最想逃避他兄弟的这一天，简直是讽刺。  
“天哪，Thor？你又喝酒了？该死的，你连路都走不直了，到底喝了多少？”在Thor朦胧的视线中，Loki似乎捏住鼻子扇了扇，皱紧眉头快步向自己走了过来。但他看不太清，也听不太清，感官被酒精麻痹，一切似乎都和他隔了一层纱。Loki在他眼前重为两个，就像他弟弟最喜欢用的幻术一样，想到这里他突然“嘿嘿”地傻笑起来，收敛了所有武者的防御本能，身体完全放松地倒向了对方。  
“哦……Thor，你可真重，我真希望你就这样倒在冰冷的地板上摔死。”Loki冷冷地说，但温热的手始终牢牢地扶着Thor，没有让他有丝毫摇晃，还在努力地把人往床上带，“下次你要是再敢醉成这样，我就直接趁机杀了你，反正阿斯加德永远都需要一位新国王。”  
“你可以做国王。”Thor含混不清地在Loki耳边念叨，他的身体无限失去控制，头脑却从未如此清晰。他的兄弟总是说着篡位之类的话，他也总是只听取了表意，却从未想过Loki在真的登基了的时日里无所事事无心政务。Thor曾以为他在挥霍无度糟蹋帝国，现在却明白了对方根本无心王座，他只是想要那一点点认同感和关注而已。  
Loki说想要平等，他以为他们生而平等，现在他却明白对方想要的只是更多的爱与尊重。  
Loki变作Odin，他认为那是欺瞒与狡诈，但现在想想，对方难道真的没有在心里默默地期待过他能够认出他来吗？  
Loki将真实的自己伪装成刺猬，小心地用尖刺藏好柔软的内里，躲在里面。而Thor却总是只看到了那些刺，就当这是什么危险的武器。  
这就是他们愈行愈远的原因。  
其实Loki的话很好理解，连中庭的人们都能做到，只要带着一颗无条件包容他、爱着他的心，就能够很轻易地看穿他的伪装。  
但遗憾的是，曾经的Thor没有这样做。  
当Loki说他爱他，说他从未想过要称王，说他们不是兄弟时，他从未信过。  
而当他说自己恨他，喜欢看他痛苦，想要和他分开，不想再与他相见时，他又一股脑全都信了。  
他口口声声宣称自己爱着对方，却拒绝施舍一丁点真正的信任，他总是以最恶的念头揣测他的兄弟。  
Thor的脑子开始乱成一团，也许有些念头是对的，有些是错的，但他已经分辨不出，他只是将Loki这些年所受到的所有伤痛，全部都通通地归结到了自己头上。  
他的身体经常受伤，但Loki没有，于是他就以为自己把Loki保护得很好，却忘了问一问，Loki的心，是不是受了更重的、更痛的、更加难以愈合的伤。  
他不配被Loki叫一声brother。  
“Thor？brother？你在听吗？！”Loki的声音终于冲破重重障碍又一次冲进了Thor的耳膜，他看起来十分焦急，凑近了拍了拍Thor的脸，“你肯定已经喝傻了，都开始说胡话了，赶紧睡觉，明天我再去找Stark来和他好好聊聊酒柜的存放问题。”  
所以你看啊。  
当他终于说出了心里话时，Loki却觉得他在乱说醉话，Loki已经不相信他能够去懂他了。  
怎么做……他该怎么做……一般这种时候应该怎么办？  
Tony塞给他的几篇同人文突然不合时宜地闯入他的脑海，当“Loki”听不进解释的时候，“他”一般都是怎么做的来着？  
Thor努力睁开沉重的双眼，头脑里断了线似的，身体先于思想一步行动，他盯着Loki那张还在说个不停的嘴，直接用自己的堵了上去。  
伏特加浓郁的气味，混杂着Loki身上特有的迷幻香气在口腔里爆裂开来，香甜软滑的触感令Thor分外流连，他用左手压着对方的后颈，右手捧着脸不让他躲闪，更深更深地索求着，向着本能的漩涡一头栽下去。  
直到一道惊雷唤醒了他。  
窗外不知何时已是电闪雷鸣，被雷神无意识召集来的云层厚厚地笼罩了整个天空，月光星空通通被吞噬，只有粗壮的白紫色闪电不断地划破天际，撼动整个大地。  
Loki依旧被他钳制住，正大口地呼吸着，眼角因为窒息而微微发红，来不及收回的舌尖上的银丝还连在Thor的嘴角上。  
Thor在那一瞬间完全清醒过来。  
诸神啊……他都做了些什么？  
Thor盯着Loki茫然失措的眼睛呆了一会儿，然后猛地松开手，向后退去，他身上的电光不受控制地涌动起来，和窗外的闪电连成一片。他回过头去看了眼窗户，然后没等Loki反应过来，Thor已经直接破窗而出，他的身影汇入电光云层中再也找不见了。  
大雨随即倾盆而至。  
Loki在原地站了很久，然后摸出了手机拨通了一个号码：  
“嗯，是我，Liz，我想我之前和你说的事，是时候真的考虑一下了。”  
他挂断电话，又盯着碎了一个大洞的落地窗和狂灌进来的风雨看了一会儿，打算去Bucky的房间和他挤一挤。还好只要他去，Bucky就会立刻把Steve从床上赶出去给他倒地方的，关于这一点他还是很有自信的。  
TBC.


	10. Chapter 10

当Elizabeth一大早被Loki的夺命连环call喊出来时，还以为是自己调戏Thor的事情暴露了，但当她看到Loki那个明显闪躲的小眼神，脸上的表情就从“yaaaa”变成了“yoooo”。  
“说实话吧，你们昨晚干嘛了？到本垒了吗？”  
Loki被她吓了一跳，整个人缩了一下向后靠去：“你为什么突然问这个？”  
“得了吧，就昨晚那个雷，那个雨，说不是你们天雷勾地火弄出来的我都不信。”Elizabeth一口咬定，毕竟昨晚那个诡异的天象太像是雷霆之神搞出来的了，而且，还像是失了控的雷神。  
“……”Loki捂住脸长长叹了一口气，他不该低估女人的第六感的，“是干了点什么，但，不是你想的那样，准确的说，那傻子根本不知道自己都干了些什么。”  
现在人可能还在天上绕着地球飞呢，Loki无奈地抬头看了一眼。  
“好吧，我不问了。”一脸“我真的很想问”的Elizabeth强迫自己转移注意力，但桌子底下的手早已在手机上敲出五百字的梗了，“你昨天说你想通了，是真的吗？”  
是真的吗？  
Loki最近一直在想这个问题。  
如果说之前停留在Thor身边是为了Frigga，再后来是为了阿斯加德的人民，那现在呢？  
Loki是一个只看胜率的机会主义者，机率不可测的事情他不会去做，所以他能接受目的、利用、结盟、欲望，却从不会选择去相信感情，更不会把自己的性命与未来寄托给什么虚无缥缈的亲情。  
都说Loki对别人残酷，但对他自己却更加残忍。  
Thor，阿斯加德的正统王储回来了，还获得了新的力量，Hela已经被打败，人民在新王的带领下在中庭开始了新的生活。他不会指望一次救急就能让这些人忘记他过去的所作所为，真的把他看作救世主。阿斯加德的人民不需要他，地球也不欢迎他，共同的敌人消失后，Thor也已经没有理由去继续需要他的加盟了。  
现在他所有的价值都耗尽了。  
那为什么他……还是选择继续赖在Thor的身边，不愿离去呢？  
也许早在他自己都没有意识到的时候，他就已经爱上Thor Odinson了。  
不是兄弟之间的爱，也不是恋人之间的爱，他们纠缠了上千年的感情已经无法被这些简单的词汇所定义。它始于陪伴，终于永恒，这种羁绊甚至无法被他们自己的意志所左右。无论Loki是如何否定它的存在，但在他心底的某处，他始终知道，他是爱着Thor的。  
I love Thor more dearly than any of you.  
这从来就不是一句谎话。  
“是的，我确定。”Loki说。  
“非常棒！那你去跟他说清你的感受，然后你们就可以happy ending了。”Elizabeth一拍手就想走人，却被Loki又按了回去：“等会！谁跟你说我要表白了？！”  
“但是……你刚刚……算了，不，没什么。”深谙邪神傲娇脑回路的粉丝团长乖乖闭上了嘴，这种时候只要微笑点头就好了。Loki恶狠狠地咬牙：“凭什么我要主动屈服于他？他可是还看上过Jane那个女人，我怎么知道他不会再犯？必须由他先求着我和他在一起！”  
有个中二病男友是一种什么罪孽？Elizabeth心很累，她萌的CP为什么就不能简简单单地发个糖呢？她试着去安抚Loki：“你就把这当作……当作是一种雏鸟情节吧。你想想看，Thor失去了所有力量，形单影只地来到一个陌生的星球，然后在最脆弱的时候所接触到的第一个人就是她，他当然会下意识去亲近、依赖对方吧，你自己掉到萨卡星的时候不还勾搭了高天尊吗？”  
“嘿！那不一样！”邪神有些心虚地表示抗议，却被对方的一个白眼镇压了：“别打岔，现在对于你，最主要的问题就是，do you want to fuck him or not？”  
“Fuck yes！”  
“那还等什么？你不是要引诱他先告白吗？让我们快点开始吧！”  
TBC.


	11. Chapter 11

Loki本打算给Thor一个机会，但这家伙自从酒醒了回来之后就开始躲他，仿佛把那天的兽行从头到尾忘了个溜干净。  
行，好，你是神族你有种，Loki咬牙切齿，等着看我怎么拿下你吧。

Elizabeth一点也不想等着看，她只想拉动进度条去看结局，然后随着身体的一阵抖动让一切都变得索然无味起来。  
为什么！就不能！直接发！小甜饼！可真是！去他的！邪神吧！  
在这种眼神死的状态下，她已经无法再用大脑给Loki出招了，她现在用来思考的可能是脚。  
“嗯……你要是那么想套路人家，那就按言情小说的标准套路来呗，反正就Thor那个智商，估计这个就够用——不是，我是说这很好用，让我想想。”求生欲让她改口，她立刻掏出纸笔开始给Loki列清单，“第一项，出其不意地多次‘偶遇’。”

Loki想办法说服了Bucky，让他用枕边风从队长那套出了Thor接下来的任务动向，但副作用是Steve一度以为Bucky那么关注雷神是想劈腿，从而导致了冬日战士老腰的壮烈牺牲。  
Loki毫无敬意地替Bucky的屁股默哀了三秒钟，就拿着情报去任务地点视奸，不是，偶遇Thor去了。  
恶魔妈妈摸妹妹。  
血淋淋的事实证明了这招真的不适合英雄职员的从良反派家属使用，由于Loki太多次机缘巧合地被在Thor的任务地点发现，复联差点又以为这些事件是他在背后主使的。  
咋的？！反派没人权哦？谁还不能谈个恋爱了是怎么的？  
总之，这一条被从单子上划去了。

“……再常见的，就是两个人在墙角不小心撞到彼此，然后人压人倒下去，顺便波个小嘴什么的。”  
“不可能，唯一的结果就是Thor纹丝不动，但我因为反作用力直接飞了出去，下一个。”Loki把这一条打回去，Elizabeth想象了一下那个画面，打了个寒战，将计划稍稍修改了一下：  
“那……转头的时候挨得太近，不小心吻到呢？”  
“这个可以有。”

Thor正坐在沙发上看Heimdall硬塞给他的那本《成为一个君主的一百点注意事项》，Loki悄无声息地从沙发背后面靠了过去，趴在了他的肩膀上，唤他的名字：“Thor，你在干什么？”  
Thor下意识向声音方向回过头，一句“Loki”还没来得及喊出声，就贴上了自己弟弟柔软的嘴唇。  
对，就是这样，然后Thor就有借口直接兽欲大发把他拉过去继续深吻，然后三下五除二直接扔上床去办了。Loki正在心里期待着，就看见Thor猛得向后退开，然后扭头，撒腿，跑走。  
动作一气呵成到Loki差点没刹住自己一头栽进沙发垫子里。

“说真的……贵兄……怕不是有什么隐疾？外面路灯杆上男科医院了解一下？”Elizabeth是真的不明白这对神兄弟究竟在玩什么，一个追一个就退，简直像在沙滩上夕阳下的奔跑，唯一的区别就是他们谁也不打算抓住谁嘿嘿嘿。  
Loki快把面前饮料杯里的那根吸管咬穿了。  
说真的，Elizabeth觉得比起对方强迫症一般守着的那点最后的尊严，他丢掉的节操已经更多了，但吐槽归吐槽，该出主意的时候还是得流着泪出主意。  
“……你够什么高处的东西够不到的时候，他来帮你，然后你就势嗯嗯啊啊？”  
“我俩就差两厘米。”  
“你不是会幻术吗？”  
“……批准。”

Loki很简单地找到了一样放在最高处的他还有充足理由去拿的东西。  
Tony用会飞的装甲把自己的限量版巧克力布丁藏在了厨柜的最顶层，那可不是个好地方，其实他明明可以试试把东西放在最底层的，那样反而能阻挡住那些弯不下腰去的长腿大胸男们，反正Banner又不吃甜品。  
Loki看准了Thor路过的时候，做出抬手想去够那个布丁却够不到的动作，Thor看了他一眼，正准备往这边来，突然一阵机械伸缩的声音在Loki的耳边响起，然后一只金属臂就把那个布丁递到了他眼皮底下：“给你。”  
“…………”看着面前一脸无辜的Bucky，Loki的心中此时有一千只草泥马飞奔而过，“你的手臂什么时候多了伸长的功能？！”  
“上次Tony帮忙维修的时候加的，怎么了吗？”Bucky非常茫然地看着他。  
“不要指望我会感谢你，小胖子。”  
“？？？”  
TBC.


	12. Chapter 12

“你们两个最近到底在折腾什么？”  
几天后，就连置身事外如Tony都终于看不下去了，在确定了这不是神兄弟的什么新式情趣游戏后，他在一次聚餐后向Thor表达了他的疑问。  
“不是Loki的问题，是我的事。”Thor的表情看起来十分哀痛，“我最近发现，我似乎是喜欢Loki。”  
闻言，Tony脸上的表情毫无波动，甚至写满了：“是啊，怎么了，接着说。”  
Thor以为对方没有搞懂他的意思，还想进一步解释：“我指的不是兄弟间的那种，而是……”  
“啊啊，你想上他，我们都知道，所以呢？”Tony快言快语地接过了Thor的话，但当他看到Thor那瞬间凝固的表情，才突然意识到这个残酷的真相，“等会儿！你之前都不知道自己对他有意思的吗？！”  
“这不是上周才发生的事情吗？！”Thor看起来比他还惊恐。  
两个人面面相觑，都仿佛吞了只苍蝇。  
许久，Thor才颤抖着开口：“你是从什么时候开始有这种误会的？”  
“首先严格来讲这不是误会，其次——”Tony深吸一口气以稳定自己身为前·花花公子·恋爱达人的想打人的情绪，“从你头一次到我们的飞船上把他拎下去开始，我就一直觉得你们有一腿，准确的说，全复联上下一家老小都是这么觉得的，就连Clinton的几个孩子都知道他们的Thor叔叔有个男朋友，你竟然说你们一直不是……你没发现自己……天哪，不行我得缓缓，我的世界观刚刚崩塌了。”Tony扶着额头在原地转来转去，一副“你在逗我这世界要完”的样子。  
Thor像个受训的孩子一样站在一边看着他。  
等Tony终于冷静下来，他再一次转向了对方：“好吧，你发现你想上他，那你就去上他好了，你到底在纠结些什么？”  
“我……”Thor低头看向自己的手，“我前些日子才发现我亏欠了他很多很多，我希望他现在能够随心所欲地去过他想要的生活，而不是被我用这种污秽不堪的念头所束缚，我不能这么做，这太对不起他了。而且——”  
“好的，你疯了，我疯了，对话完毕。”再一次露出崩溃表情的Tony举起双手捂住自己的耳朵，拒绝再接收这些有毒信息，迈开小短腿快步走开了，边走还边自言自语，“他是真没发现他的小鹿弟弟也早就看上他了，还是只是在秀恩爱？我觉得他就是故意的，嗯，没错，他一定是故意的……”  
“……他已经有女朋友了……”还没说完后半句话的Thor被独自留在原地，茫然而惆帐地凝视着Tony逐渐远去的背影。

“算我求求您了……您直接强奸他吧行不行！”Elizabeth简直快要跪到桌子上给Loki磕头了，今天的三公主殿下也在继续折磨她。终于，她求爷爷告奶奶地表示自己真的已经弹尽粮绝了，好不容易又费了一番功夫终于把人给送走了，Elizabeth觉得再这样下去她的肾迟早要透支，她需要从源头上下手。  
这个难题就仿佛是一枚硬币的两面，她决定要去解决棍儿的那面，而不是菊花那面。

复仇者大厦算得上是纽约市的地标性建筑，十分好找，但直到真正站在这里时她才意识到一个严肃的问题：她要怎么进去？  
幸好仿佛受到命运召唤般的，Thor刚好从大厦里正面走出来，Elizabeth急忙迎过去：“Thor，我是——”  
“我记得你，你放心，我不会再阻碍你和Loki了，希望你能够让他幸福。”Thor看起来心情不太好，但依旧大度地对她摆了摆手。  
啥玩意儿和啥玩意儿？  
纵使经历了大风大浪如Elizabeth，也不禁死机了几秒，然后她突然想起来，上次她好像玩high了，冒充了一把Loki的女朋友。  
不！不是冒充！她只是没否认！谁能想得到这个雷神就全信了？她发誓她回去就要把社团产出的所有黑化锤的本子全烧了，太特么OOC了！这个角色就根本没有智商！！  
但等等……所以说Thor这几天一直不下手办了Loki…………是因为她在中间横着？  
她自己……折腾了自己这么多天？？？  
Thor还到处说自己是基神的女朋友来着？！！  
Opps……好像玩脱了，她脸上笑嘻嘻心里mmp，完犊子要被40米权杖穿胸了！  
“我不是他女朋友！”偶像第二保命第一，Elizabeth为了防止像电影里那般节外生枝，发生些什么“我不听我不听”的剧情，上来第一句话就中气十足地吼出了中心思想，这招果然把Thor定在了原地。她本想继续解释一下她的社团，但突然在脑中找不到恰当的词汇了：“我们其实是……是……呃，为了帮助Loki……更好的……把自己的……屁股……卖给你的组织。对，就是这样。”  
喵喵喵？？？  
这回轮到Thor五雷轰顶了。  
趁着雷神还没跑，Elizabeth迅速从胸罩里掏出一根侥幸逃脱了邪神监视的录音笔，按下播放键，里面Loki这些日子对自己哥哥连绵不绝的抱怨争相涌了出来，那些威胁捅肾的话语此时落在Thor的耳中就像是小猫的撒娇。Thor看向Elizabeth，后者冲他竖起一个大拇指。  
Thor后知后觉地开口：“所以我……”  
“应该去强奸他，去吧，皮卡丘！”Elizabeth面对这终于即将修成正果的剧情已经口不择言了。  
她看到雷神的身上激动地窜起几道小火花，然后就转头冲回了大厦。  
阿斯加德祖传的落跑技能终于被用对了一次地方。  
我家的猪终于要被猪拱了，老母亲Elizabeth流下一把辛酸泪，她在社团的群里发送了即时消息后，撒开腿就果断地跑远了。  
谁知道神仙打炮的时候附近会不会落闪电呢？复联楼下不能停车，助攻有风险，成功快躲远。

急急忙忙回到大厦的Thor推开卧室的门，Loki正坐在里面，见他进来，Loki缓缓地从床边站了起来。  
“Loki，我——”但还没等Thor说完，Loki就直接冲上去扯着对方领子把人掀翻到床上去了，他居高临下地跨骑到Thor身上，凶巴巴地对他说：“这次你要是再敢跑，我就杀了你！”  
嗯，看来Loki也打算实行最终计划了。  
在Loki主动解开自己身上战服的皮扣后，Thor就一个翻身把他压倒了底下，将主动权夺回到了自己手中。  
然后他们就疯狂的…………  
干了好几个爽。

次日邪神光荣地缺席了社团的聚会，再见到他时，他整个人都闪烁着红润的光芒，一看就是被爱情狠狠地滋润过了。Loki脖子上还带着几个吻痕，就毫不在意地往自己的王座上一坐——提前得到过消息的妹子们早就垫了好多软垫上去——久违地开始了自己的锤基故事小讲堂，只不过这一次，内容都变成R18的了。  
只可惜妹子们只顾着听得口水直流，却没有人想着打开电脑把它记录下来，所以邪神原创成人本！是绝版的！不要想了！  
哦对了……某个社长是不是有个录音笔来着？

社团上下都洋溢着欢天喜地的氛围。  
经过了这么久的波折，她们终于可以骄傲地宣布，我们也是官配了！我们还是官方产粮！我们是阿斯加德第一直属话剧部！我们就是Loki's best army ！！！  
END.


End file.
